


Faith and Works

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say <strike>God</strike> Lucifer helps those who help themselves—and Casey has faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith and Works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



"Sam, wait!"

And Sam waits.

"Don't kill her," Dean says.

Sam points the Colt at the ceiling, not aimed at Casey but ready to be.

"She got some way to get you out of your deal?" Sam asks. Because obviously that's the important thing here.

"Maybe," says Casey. "It depends on you."

"What?" says Sam.

"You were supposed to be Prince of Hell," says Casey. "Especially after Azazel died."

"Yellow-eyes," Dean interjects, and Sam nods.

Casey continues, "You still could be. Not all demons would follow you, of course, but most would, and they'd take your orders. Imagine the good you could do, Sam! Possess a few crucial people, and you could stop wars. You could stop environmental devastation. And if you're running hell," she adds, almost casually, "if you take out the demon who owns all the deals, then you'd own them all yourself. Including his." She nods at Dean. "And you could break it any time you wanted."

Sam clicks the hammer on the Colt so it's no longer ready to fire, then lowers the gun. "Keep talking," he says.

All you got to do, Casey thinks, is nudge humans in the right direction.


End file.
